


An In-Between Promise

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, F/F, Heartbreak, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Promises, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #2: a Royal Handmaiden must dedicate herself to position not just fully, not just selflessly, but out of love, the most powerful force of all
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Kudos: 14





	An In-Between Promise

"It's okay to be selfish."

Sabé let the last few tears escape into Eirtaé's shirt before shaking her head. "Our lives are for hers. My life is hers."

"And she loves us all." Eirtaé gently patted her back. "Maybe you most."

"She loves us equally."

"Differently, then." Eirtaé held Sabé tighter. "She's allowed to be selfish too."

Sabé could feel more tears coming. "But the Jedi..."

"Will never come between us. Nothing in the galaxy compares to the way Padmé loves us. Loves you." They both knew Eirtaé couldn't guarantee that promise, but it was one they had to believe


End file.
